


【山組OS】金☆冷☆法

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [18]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊髒髒，R慎。＊複習交嵐的時候忍不住就寫了www＊不知道金冷法是什麼的各位自行谷哥一下(⊙ω⊙)
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 7





	【山組OS】金☆冷☆法

儘管浴室已經比一般小公寓的還要再更寬廣些，但兩個大男人擠在一間仍有點擁擠。

坦誠相見那麼多次，沒有一次比現在更令櫻井翔感到緊張。

眼前擺著兩個盆子，看得出來微微散發熱氣冒著白煙的是熱水，另一盆他如果沒有想錯的話是冷水，比起涼快更貼切潑在身上會讓他想發抖的那種；而坐在他對面的大野智嘴角上揚，用毛巾圍住自己的下半身後抬起頭，望著櫻井翔的視線過於赤裸讓他臉頰發燙，放在兩膝上的雙手因為緊張而不斷重複用力握緊再放開。

「看來翔くん腦袋混亂，需要好好冷靜一下才行呢。」

「等、等等⋯⋯智⋯⋯真的要、要⋯⋯？」

「這能讓翔くん變得精神滿滿喔。」 

櫻井翔咬著下唇，雖然大野智沒有要勉強他的意思，但事到如今準備萬全，也沒有說不要的餘地了。

金冷法。節目上某位嘉賓為了解決他的煩惱而說了什麼金冷法可以讓自己冷靜下來、男性賀爾蒙上升，還有什麼變得元氣滿滿而且渴望女性之類的，櫻井翔在節目上一頭霧水，完全不知道對方在講什麼，但他瞥見一旁的相葉雅紀跟大野智笑得別有深意，心裡大概知道他們的思緒又歪到哪裡去了。

不過櫻井翔還是不知道金冷法是什麼，錄影一結束他在休息室門口忍不住好奇心問了方才笑得很開心的相葉雅紀，後者嘿嘿嘿的發出詭異的笑聲還問他想不想試試看，正當他要往下問的時候相葉就被二宮和也拖到別的地方講話了。

進到休息室裡剩下的是看著漁業情報的大野智跟在傳簡訊的松本潤，櫻井翔想了想，果然這方面的問題問松本潤的話對方應該會臉紅然後死也不說出答案的，為了滿足自己的好奇心，櫻井翔走到自己的戀人大野智旁邊坐下來，一臉認真的開口問道：「智くん，金冷法是什麼？」

「噗⋯⋯」大野智的身子不停顫抖，最後因為憋不住而爆笑出聲，「欸？翔くん不知道金冷法是什麼嗎？噗哈⋯⋯」

「喂你不要笑啦、我是真的不知道才問你的⋯⋯」他皺著眉頭看著剛平復笑意的大野，下一秒就感覺大野智湊近他耳邊——「金冷法就是⋯⋯」 

「翔くん要不要試試看金冷法呢？呼呼⋯⋯」對方在他耳畔輕笑的氣息刺激著他的神經，櫻井翔聽到對方這樣問他後表現出一副難為情的模樣，耳根整個都變紅了。 

他真的沒想到自己會答應大野智的要求。

「好了翔くん，先從自己來開始吧。」

「唔⋯⋯」櫻井翔低著頭，右手移至自己尚未有反應的下身，輕輕握住。

再怎麼說在戀人面前自慰他還是感到不好意思，羞恥心一下子湧上，櫻井別過頭停下手邊的動作，才剛停下大野智就前傾身體，一臉認真地靠近他：「既然翔くん自己辦不到的話，就讓我來幫你好了。」

「⋯⋯」櫻井翔陷入沉思，如果是在大野智的注視之下自慰的話，還不如讓大野智幫他手淫，反正他們在床上都做過那麼多次了不差這一次，至少他可以挖個洞鑽進去就當作他們只是在浴室做愛罷了；若是大野智幫他的話，似乎也蠻羞恥的，應該是說，當對方摸上來的時候事情就絕對會往他被吃抹乾淨的方向走了。

櫻井翔搖搖頭，他自己也很意外為何自己最後要選擇不靠大野智的幫忙。

櫻井翔再次握上自己的分身，像平常那樣開始緩緩套弄了起來，不講求任何技巧，只是為求快感的擼動很快就讓櫻井的男根有所反應，四根手指貼著柱身、拇指在龜頭附近摩擦，上下滑動的手帶給分身刺激，因為舒服而放鬆的櫻井翔仰起頭半瞇著眼，他知道大野智的視線從來沒有從他身上移開，對方藏不住的笑意使他感到羞恥，分身卻與他的想法背道而馳又脹大了幾分，愈來愈重的喘息聲在浴室裡迴盪，櫻井翔張開雙腿，加快套弄的速度——

「夠了、翔くん。」大野智抓住櫻井還放在下身上的手，「只是需要讓你硬而已，這才剛開始呢。」

他彎下身要櫻井把右手拿開，取而代之的是自己那雙纖細的手，刻意加重按摩櫻井的根部，大野智能感覺到當自己握住櫻井翔性器的瞬間對方顫抖的身子和滿足的嘆息，他握緊根部，前端因此而變大，大野智滿意的點了點頭，轉身拿起那盆放在腳邊的冰水。

「咦、等、等等⋯⋯」因為害怕而不知所措的櫻井翔抓著大野智的手，大野智露出軟綿綿的笑容，拍拍櫻井翔的頭，「翔くん乖、忍一下下就好了喔⋯⋯」

拿起那盆冰水，大野智沿著櫻井翔硬立的分身倒下，冰涼的水傾瀉而出，大野智倒了約莫三分之一就停下，敏感的下身一碰到冰水，櫻井翔冷的發顫，他倒抽一口氣，水從前端沿著性器流下，匯集在下方的兩顆小球間，血管收縮而分身渴望射精的感覺瞬間消散，內心的慾火卻沒有因此而消退，他靠在大野智身上用力呼吸，試圖減緩冰水帶來的刺激，櫻井翔撫著大野的背部，頭靠在對方肩上，在大野耳邊喘著氣，「智くん⋯⋯嗚嗯⋯⋯」

大野智明顯產生動搖，但那不影響他覆上櫻井翔微微發紫的前端按壓揉捏，快要凍僵的龜頭被溫暖的手輕輕按摩，得到舒緩的櫻井翔忍不住舒服的叫出聲，被澆熄的慾火也隨著大野智的手部運動燃起，大野智拿起腳邊另外一盆水，倒在櫻井的分身根部，熱水灑在櫻井翔的重要部位上時他反射性地扭了扭腰，彷彿像被口交一般的溫暖包覆著他，那快感卻立刻流向排水孔的漩渦中消逝。

大野智很清楚櫻井翔什麼時候需要他，他放下水盆，來回套弄著櫻井腫脹的男根，「舒服？」

櫻井翔想要點頭卻又停在一半，改為搖頭，他整個人的重量幾乎都靠在大野智身上，「不行、這太⋯⋯了、」

「太什麼了？」他搓揉著櫻井的前端，幾乎是跟熱水有著相同熱度的分身直挺挺地在大野手中，大野智不忘向下按摩，據說男人的睪丸比較適合冷一點的環境呢，他拿起剛才的冷水，整盆澆在已經準備射精的下身上頭，突如其來的冰涼掃去即將襲來的高潮，內心的慾火卻更是難解，充血的部分尚未軟去，櫻井翔繃緊身子，仰起頭把大野抓得更緊，眼眶泛淚，「不行了⋯⋯受不了⋯⋯」

櫻井翔用幾乎快哭出來的表情看著大野智，拉過對方的手放在他飽受玩弄的分身上頭，「這裡、好想射⋯⋯」

跳過嘴唇，大野智緩緩吻著櫻井翔因慾望而發熱的身體，從脖頸到下腹，在熱氣蒸騰之下淡粉色的身軀染上更深的紅色，大野智跪在櫻井翔跟前，張開嘴巴含住對方，「嗯啊、啊⋯⋯」

自性器擴散的快感蔓延全身，終於得到安慰的地方精神飽滿，在大野智嘴裡變大，那人似乎察覺到櫻井的舒服而含得更深，「哈啊、智くん⋯⋯」

「唔、嗚！」手指撫摸著那些他無法一次含下的根部，大野智感覺今天櫻井翔的脹的特別大，牙齒不撞到也難，惹的櫻井翔一陣一陣呻吟，他壓著大野智的頭，像做愛那般在大野口中抽插著，但大野壞心的舔弄刺激著鈴口，前列腺液不斷洩出，櫻井的腰一軟，頓時落入大野智的掌控之中，大野智放開櫻井的分身，這次刻意只含住前端，吸住的同時舌頭經過敏感的小孔，櫻井翔全身痙攣般扣著大野智的頭，他第一次感覺高潮是如此美好而腦海一片空白，身體獲得極致的快感，就連射在大野智口中的事情他都沒注意到。

大野智不知何時與他十指交握，很快就讓他背後貼著浴缸，他們吻的瘋狂，直到大野智輕咬了櫻井的嘴唇後者才稍微回神過來。

「呼嗯！智くん給、給我⋯⋯我想要⋯⋯」

大野智今晚理智那條線已經斷了好幾次，他讓櫻井翔貼著冰涼牆壁，膝蓋擠進對方雙腳之間，櫻井翔甘之如飴，一下子得到了渴望已久的東西任誰都會想得寸進尺地索求，尤其是當大野智按耐不住而用手揉捏櫻井的臀肉，另一隻手沾了點口水就探入櫻井體內時，櫻井翔又痛卻又滿足，嫌潤滑似乎不太夠的大野智蹲下身，舌尖掃過穴口，「翔くん好緊啊，不這樣沒辦法進去。」

「哼！啊、哼嗯⋯⋯」

舌頭突入緊窄的後庭，酥麻的快感讓櫻井翔差點軟腳，只能撐著牆努力穩住自己，大野智靈活的舌頭來回濕潤對方的穴口的皺摺處，此刻他們只想趕快與對方結合，見潤滑的差不多了，大野智用手指稍微再擴張櫻井的後穴，就換上了自己硬的發疼的下身，「要進去了⋯⋯翔くん⋯⋯」

「呼、啊⋯⋯」空虛的肉體被填滿，櫻井翔閉上眼睛，享受著大野智在他耳邊一次次加重的喘息和身後直搗深處的抽插，「さとし⋯⋯」

「唔、翔くん⋯⋯」覆上櫻井貼在牆上的手掌，另一手環著櫻井的腰，碩大不斷進出對方只為他開放的身體，大野智靠近對方，櫻井翔熟悉地側過頭與他接吻，舌尖交纏，永遠都不夠一般汲取對方嘴裡的津液。

「嗚，翔くん對不起嘛⋯⋯」

大野智輕喘著氣，濁白色液體毫不避諱地射在櫻井翔的臀瓣上頭，淫靡的氣味充斥整間浴室，他從後頭抱著櫻井翔，戀人嫌麻煩而轉過身面對他，頭靠在大野智身上，像隻撒嬌的貓，沈浸在方才性愛的餘韻中，「下次不要再搞什麼金冷法了⋯⋯」

「唔啊我知道了啦翔くん⋯⋯」

「真想讓你體驗看看，那種被迫中斷高潮的感覺，而且冰水超冰的⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯據說這樣會變持久喔。」

「⋯⋯」

「不過我已經夠持久了，翔くん？」

「是嗎？」 指尖沿著大野智的鎖骨下滑，停在下腹上頭，櫻井翔的視線放在對方的性器上頭，舔了舔嘴角，貪婪地開口：「來驗證一下你是不是夠持久吧。」

「你還真的是精神滿滿啊。」

大野智輕笑，再次把櫻井翔壓倒。

就來看看是誰榨乾誰吧。


End file.
